Research endeavors for the year 1977-78 will involve an analysis of regional brain metabolism. To determine possible regional differences in cerebral metabolic activity, newborn rats will be employed for study. A technique will be developed for the measurement of cerebral blood flow to discrete areas of the brain including the cerebral cortex, cerebellum and brain stem. Other methods will be employed for the measurement of cellular oxidative metabolism also on a regional basis. These experiments will be carried out on both air-breathing animals and on animals subjected to graded hypoxia. It is anticipated that the results of these studies will give insight into the regional vulnerability of immature animals to hypoxic stress. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Kohle SJ and Vannucci RC. Glycogen Metabolism in Fetal and Postnatal Rat Brain: Influence of Birth. J. Neurochem. Vol. 28, pp 441-443, 1977.